Daughters
by KT-Beth
Summary: This is a story about Harry, Hermione, and their daughters...Hermione tells her eldest why she loves Harry. H/H, falmes are not wlecome.


A/N This story is about Hermione and Harry and life. Review please.  
  
THE FIRST REVIEWER CAN LEAVE A FANFIC NAME AND THE AUTHOR'S PEN NAME AND I WILL READ AND REVIEW IT! I WILL TELL OTHERS AND ADVERTISE IT ON MY NEXT 3 FICS!  
  
Hermione flipped through a magazine looking at all the beautiful, skinny women models. She sighed and threw the magazine at the door turning away. But she did not hear the magazine hit the floor and turned back. Harry was standing there with the magazine in a floating spell inches from his face. Hermione stifled a laugh. " Okay, let me guess, you were looking at the tiny women again and got mad at me because you are pregnant and decided to punish me by throwing this magazine at my face?" Hermione smiled. Harry came over and sat by her. " I am starting to worry about your homicidal tendencies," Harry joked. " You should," she said pulling his sweater so his face was close to hers. She gave one more pull and his lips were on hers. After a minute they broke apart. " You will be tiny again, and even if you aren't I will love you, forever," Harry said smiling. Hermione cracked a smile as well, knowing Harry was truthful. " Hello? I am in the room," said a female voice. Harry and Hermione turned to see one of their daughters standing there. " Hello Holland," Hermione said. The 14 year-old walked over to her parents and sat down cross-legged in the floor. " Yes?" Harry said slowly. " I was wondering if Dan and I could well, you know, maybe, just asking, if it's possible-" " You stall a lot like you father," Hermione said interrupting. " Okay, okay, I was wanting to know if I could go play Quidditch in Dutchkin's Field with the Weasley's," she said. Hermione frowned, they did not like their daughter playing in the field, they were worried she would get caught. " So you are telling me you want to go play Quidditch with the 6 rough, Weasley boys?" Harry asked. Holland nodded. " I am not letting my 14 year-old daughter- " " If you're careful," Hermione interrupted. Harry scoffed, dumbstruck. Holland smiled and walked out of the back door to the Weasley's next door. " Hermione, those are boys, and she is a girl, " Harry said to Hermione. Hermione threw her hands up in mock amazement, " Are you telling my that Holland is a girl! Well I never knew!" Harry frowned, " Hermione she is 14 and her friends are boys, isn't that odd?" Hermione stared at Harry as if he had said Slytherins were the coolest people in the Wizarding world. " You are kidding right? Harry when I was 14 you are Ron were my friends, now I dunno about you, but Ron is a boy." ' I am a guy Hermione. You did marry me, or do you not remember?" "No!" Hermione said in a mock-sigh, " I remember." " But don't you remember we dated in 5th year?" Harry said. " Yeah, I do," Hermione, said slowly. Harry nodded smiling as if he had made a great discovery. " Are you saying that Holland is going to date one of the Weasley boys?" Hermione asked. " Not Lewis, Christopher, Thomas, Arthur, or Ron Jr., but Dan." " But Dan is her best friend," Hermione said slowly. She shook her head, " You, my dear, are crazy." Harry's look of triumph changed when she said this. " Mummy! Gerber is lost!" came a tiny voice. A black-haired, brown-eyed 5 year-old girl came bounding into the room. " What did you say Averil?" Harry asked. He got up from the couch and picked up his daughter, swinging her around.  
  
Averil giggled. " Daddy, I lost my bunny, can you find it?" " Well, I sure can try!" So Harry walked off with down the hall with a small girl holding his hand.  
  
Hermione laughed as another one her daughters appeared. Samurai came into the front room tossing an apple. " Samurai, where are you going?" Hermione asked. " I actually had a question about a boy." Hermione was all-ears. " Yes?" she asked as Samurai as she sat down by her mother. " Okay well there is this guy, Wade, and he's a Gryffindor and well, I really like him." " Does Wade have a last name?" Hermione inquired, curious. " Finnigan." " Finnigan? Oh no, no, no, no. You are not dating a Finnigan," Harry had appeared in the doorway. Samurai sighed. " Out!" Hermione pointed to the door. " No, not this time. Hermione don't you remember? Seamus was the worst guy in the whole school about dating a girl, using her, and moving on!" Harry said coming over to them. Hermione rolled her eyes and so did Samurai. " Harry, dear, I know how much you want to help, and I love you for that- " Hermione started. Harry threw his hands in the air, " Fine, I will shut up, it's not like I would understand a guy. Harry trudged toward Averil 's room. He was going to play teatime with her if he was not appreciated by Hermione and Samurai. " Why do you love him?" Samurai asked suddenly. Hermione cracked a smile, " Well, it's lame actually." " Just tell me!" The 15 year-old begged. " All right, well it started 20 years ago..  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger sat in the Common Room of Gryffindor Tower with Ron Weasley. They were both waiting for Harry, who had Quidditch practice that night. Finally a very tired, sweaty, yet tall, and muscled (He he he) Harry came through the portrait hole. He looked up and saw Hermione sitting there, very poised. He had liked Hermione for a while now and he was always staring. Hermione looked up suddenly. She smiled a warm smile, " Didn't you need help in you Transfiguration?" Harry nodded, " I am going to go change, but I will be back," he added quickly. Hermione went back to her reading and Harry dashed upstairs to change. He took the quickest shower of all quick showers and changed into some comfortable pants and a green sweater. When he went back downstairs Ron was fast asleep with a ' Chudley Cannons, Hear Us Roar,' book open on his lap. Harry gave a short laugh and Hermione looked up from her book. Harry pointed to Ron and she too gave a chuckle. Harry had brought his books down and so he moved over to Hermione, sitting right next to her. Hermione snapped her book shut and Ron gave a twitch in the corner. " What did you need help with?" she asked. " Well, I don't quite understand what the Table of Animagi are," Harry said stuttering slightly. Hermione did not notice. Harry stared at her as she spoke, slowly as to make sure that Harry understood. He reached over quickly and planted a kiss on her lips, immediately after he hugged her. He wanted her to know, that even though he cared for her he wanted to be her friend. She hugged him back and that moment all was right. ~~~~~Flashback Ends~~~~~ Hermione sat there and watched for her daughter's expression. Samurai sat there in wonderment. " So, you fell in love with Dad because he hugged you?" she asked, a little confused. " Well yeah, I mean think about it. After he kissed me he didn't confess his undying love or make empty promises. He didn't push me or, try to anything else, he hugged me. He showed me he really cared and was not looking for anything from me, but love."  
  
Samurai smiled. She realized that her mother loved her father because she thought he was perfect, she didn't understand why, but she knew that was it. " That's right," Harry, said from the doorway, " I was the fearless, sexy guy." Samurai laughed and walked outside to watch the Quidditch game. Harry came over and once again sat by Hermione " Were you really fearless? Because if you are I married under false beliefs," she said smiling. " Are you kidding I was shaking so bad the first time I kissed you I am surprised I even had the nerve," Harry said truthfully. " Good, because that is the guy I married." " I don't think I have told that story to the girls," Hermione said, off- hand. " What do you think we will have this time?" Harry asked patting Hermione's bulging stomach. " Are you kidding? We have three daughters, probably a girl. " Daughters," Harry sighed, " you have to love them."  
  
A/N I know you'll probably think that was stupid, but I liked it a lot. I think it was the sweet little bit of fluff I have been needing to write. If you have read ' Line of Seduction' you know why, the murder is coming up. But not everything is what it seems; I think you will be very surprised. I came up with a way to be happy and sad. Oh well! Review and I will love you! First reviewer can tell me any story that is out there and I will advertise it on my next 3 stories, read and review it, plus send around the word to read it; I am totally a gal of my word. If you read this it is to your benefit! 


End file.
